Shugo Chara Twins
by iiSaraUchiha
Summary: Hinamori Sara and Hinamori Amu and both gothic punk twins. But one of them is different on the inside. Find out who is different and who gets Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Shugo Chara Twins By: Hinamori Sara**

**CHAPTER 1**

_~Morning~_

**Mom: Girls its time to get up!!!**

**Sara: Uuugh i dont want to get up**

**Amu: Me too. But we have school today so we have to get up.**

**Sara: Fine i'll get up but im so not going to eat eggs and bacon**

_Amu and i are identical twins. the only thing different about us is that im a real gothic vampire that has brown hair with red eyes, plays the violin and sings. Amu is a punk that has pink hair and golden eyes. People say that she's " cool & spicy." I dont believe it because im her twin. Amu and i both dress the same for school. even though everyone at school wears the same thing, me and amu dress differently than wat the school does. _

***walked down stairs***

**Mom: Here you go girls. Amu-chan you get eggs and bacon.**

**Sara: hehehe i was right**

***Amu raise her fist up at Sara***

**Mom: Girls.**

**Amu ****and ****Sara: srry**

**Mom: Sara-chan you get a cup of warm blood.**

**Sara: mmmm thx mom**

**Amu: Still cant believe the hospital let you bring home 40 packs of blood that went bad**

**Sara: i prefer fresh blood but this will do. Im more happy that the school knows wat to make for lunch for me hehehe**

**Amu: S-so at least i get to go out in the sun**

**Sara: Amu i can go out in the sun **

**Amu: Wont you burn up **

**Sara: No, thats a myth. Vampires can be day walkers and night walkers its the type of vampire that i am and others as well**

**Amu: Ok, s-stop im getting freaked out now**

**Sara: Sorry amu-chan.**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 1 einchans version

Warm streaks of golden sunlight shown out of the window, and unto my face. Mother's voice rang from down stairs, "Girls! It's time to get up!" She called.

Sara groaned, "I don't want to get up it's like…" Sara checked her clock that was on her nightstand, "Sleep-thirty."

Amu giggled out, "I know twin, but we have to go to school."

"Fine." Came Sara's grouchy reply.

Amu and I are almost identical twins. The only difference between us is our eye color; we both have dark, curly brown hair, but Amu has strips of pink in hers. But her eyes are a golden brown, whilst mine are a deep auburn. We both dressed in the same gothic-punk style of clothing, and often shared each other's cloths. We dressed in our regular school uniform and hobbled down stairs. The smell of a hot breakfast stung my nose.

"Well good morning girls. I made breakfast!" Our mother said cheerily, "Amu here is some bacon and eggs. Sara, your 'protein shake.'"

"Thank you mother." My twin and I said in unison. Amu began to neatly cut her eggs and bacon, and then mixed them together. She proceeded to fork the mixture into her mouth and chew. I didn't bother with manners and I slurped my 'protein shake' loudly.

After Amu was done chewing she spoke, "I still can't believe the hospital let you take home all the blood, mother."

Mother laughed. "Well they only reason they knew was because of her eyes. And then she smiled and it was chaos. I rushed her to the hospital, and had the doctors sworn to secrecy. After he told me the only reasonable explanation was that she was a vampire, he gave all of the out of date blood. And the doctors don't know how she got this way, considering both your father and I are human. "

Amu gave mother a look of contemplation, "And I though this family couldn't get any stranger, but I guess it's cool. I mean that makes us unique."

Mother shrugged, "I don't know if I would call it cool. But, I guess. Now hurry up girls and get your things ready for school. "

The twins got out of their chairs at the kitchen table, and began to walk toward the front door.

Sara turned around, "By the way. Mother, where is Father?" She asked.

"Well he took Ami to school and then he was needed at an important business meeting at work today."

"Oh." The twins replied. Amu was already ready to leave for school. Her shoes on and her bag in hand, she waited patiently for her twin to come join her. Sara sighed and walked to the door. Pulling on her school and tapping the toes on the floor to make sure they wouldn't fall off. Grabbing her bag off the coat rack. She called from behind her. "Later mom!" And with that the girls left for school.


	3. Chapter 2 First Day to a new school

**CHAPTER 2 FIRST DAY TO A NEW SCHOOL**

_After we ate breakfast, went upstairs to change into our uniforms for school. We got our matching school bag and my violin and went downstairs. Amu and i both have the same stuff for school that way we can be different from everyone at school._

**Amu: Sara-chan why are you taking you violin to school with us?**

**Sara: Well i always take it with me in case i get bored and want to play some songs for people and i love it so much. You know while i was in america, i carried it around everywhere i went even to the bathroom. I just couldnt put it down. You know that X hair clip you gave me**

**Amu: You mean the one that ur wearing right now. Yea i remember it why?**

**Sara: Well when i found it in my bag last year i kept thinking about you,mom,dad,and ami-chan so i disided that i should come home early but that were like "sara why do you want to leave this early? You only have two more years left then you can go home. Please stay." and i said "No im going home now whether you like it or not. I miss my family and i know they miss me so im going home. Bye." then i left and came here. i missed you too much while i was in america**

**Amu: Awwwww!!! I missed you too. So did dad and ami-chan**

**Mom: Girls its time for yall to leave unless you want to be late for your first day of school Sara-chan.**

**Amu-chan i want you to help your sister around school so she wont get lost or anything since yall are in all the same classes**

**Amu: Ok mom we're coming**

_***both girls walk down stairs and left for school***_

**Sara: Hey Amu-chan**

**Amu: Yes sara-chan **

**Sara: H-how big is the school anyway?**

**Amu: You'll see **

_After 10 minutes of walking they came up to a huge building that looked like a castle_

**Sara: Wow, is that the school**

**Amu: Yup thats the school alright. Ah oh**

**Sara: What?**

**Amu: Act "cool and spicy" with me i got some fans so i have to be "cool and spicy"**

**Sara: Ok *acts "cool and spicy"***

**Random student1: Wow its Hinamori Amu and look she has a twin!!**

**Ransom student2: Yea thats Hinamori Sara she just came back froms studying violins in America. Look she even brought her violin to school too!!**

***gossip goes around school that Hinamori Amu-chan has a twin***

**Amu: *sigh* Gossip is going around now**

**Sara: Yea now im popular like you. But i dont really want to be popular. *sigh* *starts singing in head***

_***walks in the class room***_

**Teacher: Good morning class.**

**Class: GOOD MORNING!!!!**

**Teacher: I guess yall all know that there are rumors going around that we have a new student. Well its true her name is Hinamori Sara**

**Class: WOW!!! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE AMU-CHAN!!**

**Sara: Duh im her twin *acts cool and spicy***

**Class: Cool and spicy!!!**

**Teacher: CALM DOWN!!!! Ok Hinamori-san your seat is right next to ur sister**

**Sara: Hey sis hehehe**

**???: Hi!! Im Ein-chan and i think you two are AWSOME**

**Hinamori Twins: Thx for being our new friend**

**Ein: COOL!!!! Im like so hyper and im suicidal too**

**Amu: Hey Ein-chan dont talk about blood and stuff like that in front of Sara-chan she is a...**

**Sara: AMU!!! dont tell her. She'll probably scream or faint. We wont tell her until after school ok**

**Amu: Sara-chan why cant we just....fine**

**Ein: OMG i get to here a secret after school**

**Sara: Shhhh dont say it out loud. If you do then everyone would want to here it**

**Ein: *whispers* ok im sorry i just never had a friend before**

**Sara: Same here. The only friend i had was Amu-chi and Ami-chan **

**Ein: Who's Ami-chan?**

**Amu: Ami-chan is our baby sister she goes to kindergarden in the ****Plum Class**

**Ein: Awww How cute**

_**~AFTER SCHOOL~**_

_***Hinamori twins and Kamui Ein walk outside***_

**Sara: Ok my secret is...**

_***gets in closer***_

**Sara: The secret about me is that im..im...im...**

**Amu: She's a vampire **

**Ein: WHAT?!!!**

**Sara: Shhhhh plz plz plz dont tell anyone ok i dont want to lose the whole cool and spicy thing like my twin ok **

**Ein: Ok. I promise. Im not like thoughs girls who gossip anyways and since im your friend ill keep your secret**

**Hinamori Twins: Well see you tomorrow in class**

_**~AT HOME~**_

**Sara: Mmmmm i love extra rare steaks **

_***peoples stares at here***_

**Sara: What?! Why are yall staring at me? Shesh *puts plate in the sink* im going to go take a shower. Thanks mom for the steak. Good Night yall.**

**Mom: Did something happen at school today?**

**Amu: Well......um.....**

**Dad: Well answer your mom. Did something happen at school today?**

**Amu: OK FINE!!! We made a new friend name Kamui Ein and we told her that sara-chan was a vampire and then she was like "awsome. Vampires are kewl." and we were like "please dont tell anyone not even your family" and she was like "i would never tell anyone your secret. Im not like thoughs girls that gossip here at school" and we were like "thanks. see you tomorrow in class" and thats wat happened **

**Mom: Oh thank god. I thought your sister got in a fight like she did when she was younger. She never had a friend besides you and ami-chan.**

**Amu: And when Sara-chan and i got to school gossips have been going around that there is a girl that is idential to me and when we got to class she was intruduced to the class and stuff like that and people kept followwing us besides Ein-chan that was our friend. *yawn* im going to bed good night**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
